


Sweet Memory

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Complete, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Plot: This story is inspired by a picture of Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth, Tom is hugging Chris from behind and seems to be drinking in his scent this is my thoughts on that picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll be writing anymore Hiddlesworth I do hope you guys enjoy this one though and we'll see should I decide to post anything else. Con-crit is always welcomed by the way I don't say this in the story but they are married in this

 

 

They were sitting across from each other on the couch in Tom's apartment looking at photos from their recent fan event. Chris found this picture of them that he didn't even notice happened at the time. "What's this?" he asked softly showing Tom the photo. "Oh that's me, taking your scent into my heart" Tom said tenderly now moving closer to Chris.

Chris smiled warmly at him, "So what were you thinking about?" he asked as Tom now lay head his on his shoulder. "I was thinking about our first date on Bondi Beach, when you took me on a late night stroll and there was only us and the moon was shinning bright above us" he whispered softly.

"I remember that day, it was magical indeed I also remember what you smelled like" Chris said softly running his fingers through Tom's black hair. "What did I smell like?" Tom asked lovingly.

"Like strawberries dipped in champagne" Chris whispered. Tom smiled, "You smell like the sea after a storm calm and serene fresh so inviting" he said now taking Chris's hand in his and slowly running his fingers over his knuckles.

"Is that why you hugged me like that?" Chris asked. "I wanted to breathe in your scent, your lovely enticing so intoxicating scent into my heart so it may stay there and I'll always remember what you smell like" Tom responded smoothly.

Chris kissed his temple and held him close him. "I know it probably would've been wiser to wait but I couldn't help myself, it's your fault really you're so handsome my darling, it should be illegal" Tom said softly. "Then let's break the law together" Chris muttered leaning forward giving Tom a deep kiss. Tom chuckled into the kiss and moaned faintly. This was heaven, pure heaven just him and Chris basking in their love.

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that by the way having seen this photo I found myself saying, "Yes Tom please keep doing things like that so I"ll have more ideas" ;)


End file.
